


Hey Jealousy

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Sidney Crosby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, omega claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sid didn’t care about Omegas in general. He was more focused with just getting through college so he could start to help his dad run the family business. But there was one Omega in particular that Sid had felt drawn to from their first class together. And that Omega currently had Stamkos plastered against his back.ORThe five times Sid wouldn't admit he was jealous and the one time he did.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin (background), Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Hey Jealousy

Sid didn’t care about Omegas in general. He was more focused with just getting through college so he could start to help his dad run the family business. But there was one Omega in particular that Sid had felt drawn to from their first class together. And that Omega currently had Stamkos plastered against his back.

“What’s Giroux doing?” Nicke asked as he walked over to where Sid stood with Geno and Tanger, Ovi following behind.

“Why do you care?” Ovi asked, “You never care what anyone is doing.”

“I care because Giroux is a day or two - if not hours - away from his Heat. He’s close enough that I can smell it on him. It’s not smart for him to be here, much less for him to be dancing like THAT with Stamkos.” Nicke responded.

“Really?” Ovi raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Nicke rolled his eyes, “You can barely handle me during my Heat, there’s no way you’d be able to handle me AND Giroux.”

“You’re not in Heat, though,” Ovi replied, “Not for a couple more weeks.”

“.... You’re so stupid sometimes,” Nicke muttered, shoving his drink into Ovi’s hand and heading into the crowded living room.

“Where are you going?”

“To save Giroux from himself,” Nicke replied, “Maybe Crosby can get his Alpha reined in by the time we get back?”

And then the can that had been in Sid’s hand gave out and he hadn’t even realized he was clutching it that hard.

“You okay, Crosby?” 

And Sid did not like how amused Ovi looked. So he glared as he dried his hand off and said, “Fine.”

“Sure,” Ovi replied, “Geno, Sid okay?”

“Sid has a little crush on the annoying Ginger,” Geno replied, ignoring the betrayed look from Sid, “You do.”

“It’s not a crush,” Sid rolled his eyes.

“No,” Tanger rolled his eyes, “You’re just hyper aware of his presence all the time.”

Sid rolled his eyes but snapped his mouth shut when Nicke returned, tugging Claude with him.

“I was fine,” Claude huffed, finally freeing himself from Nicke’s grip.

“Stamkos was about to try to mount you in the middle of the living room, Giroux,” Nicke responded, rolling his eyes, “Honestly, don’t your friends care about you.”

“I happened to have come alone tonight,” Claude replied, taking the beer Tanger held out to him.

Nicke gave him a look that clearly said he thought Claude was the stupidest person he’d ever met and said, “You’re the stupidest person I’ve ever met.”

Claude rolled his eyes in response, “We’ve had this conversation before Nicklas.”

“And yet you keep being an idiot. You’re hours away from your Heat and instead of being safe in your nest, you’re here.”

“My nest doesn’t have an Alpha in it.”

“Well -”

“Can it, Ovechkin,” Claude’s eyes narrowed, “You can barely handle Nicke, no way you could handle both me AND Nicke.”

“I can handle Nicke just fine,” Ovi replied, pulling his Omega over to him and ignoring the smirk on Nicke’s face, “He’s just bossy.”

“So is Claude,” Sid found the words leaving his mouth before he caught them.

And all eyes were on him except for Claude - whose hand was over his face and was shaking his head.

“Claude!” Tanger exclaimed, looking between Sid and the Omega.

“It was once,” Claude huffed, “I barely remember it. Heat brain.”

“We said we wouldn’t tell anyone,” Sid responded to the look Geno was giving him,

“There’s telling no one and then there’s not telling your best friend,” Geno huffed, “I keep no secrets from you.”

“Well, this has been a nice chat,” Claude flashed them a grin, “But I have Steven waiting for me.”

“Claude -”

“Nicke.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

Claude looked at Nicke for a minute before nodding and walking back over to where Stamkos was, indeed, waiting for him…. And smirking triumphantly at Sid like he had won a game Sid didn’t know they were playing.

Still, Sid narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha and barely managed to bite back a growl as Stamkos placed his hand on Claude’s neck. 

+

Sid lasted about another hour or so downstairs before he headed up to his room. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep with the party still raging but he wouldn’t have to put up with the guests, either.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked as he opened his door.

“Took you long enough,” Claude quipped from where he was lounging on Sid’s bed, in a makeshift nest.

“The door was locked,” Sid replied, shutting and locking the door again.

“We both know that that’s never stopped me before,” Claude grinned.

“Not letting Stamkos take care of you?”

“We both know I have something better.”

Sid shook his head and tried to stop the grin from spreading across his face as he joined Claude in the nest.

“So, you don’t remember?” Sid grinned, “Once?”

“Heat Brain is a horrible thing,” Claude grinned, baring his neck just a bit, “Maybe you should refresh my memory.”

“Sure you don’t want Stamkos to help you out?” Sid replied, tone less snarky than he wanted because Claude’s neck was right there and he was already submitting beautifully.

“He couldn’t handle me if he tried,” Claude replied, eyes shining as he looked up at Sid.

“Good,” Sid huffed, pressing his face into Claude’s neck and mouthing at his mating gland.

“No teeth,” Claude reminded him gently as he settled in to be scented by Sid, “You weren’t jealous, were you?”

“No,” Sid denied, “knew you’d end up in my bed for your Heat.”

Claude pretended to buy it as he felt the first inklings of his Heat wash over him. It would be no use to argue with Sid about whether or not he was jealous when Sid could just channel that jealousy into something more productive. 

Like fucking Claude through his Heat.

2)

Claude was close to the Professor he TA’ed for, Sid knew that. And he didn’t blame him. Professor Briere was younger than other professors in the Stats department and Sid knew that Claude spent a lot of time with him… and his kids.

Which… Sid didn’t find entirely appropriate. Claude was a student after all. But he hadn’t actually brought it up to Claude - his maybe, kind of, boyfriend if one really wanted to put a label on it.

But he wasn’t expecting to pass the cafe in the library and spot Claude and Briere squished together looking at something on Claude’s computer. Briere’s arm was over the back of Claude’s chair and much too close for Sid’s taste. He huffed and set out for his study corner on the third floor, in a corner that no one ever visited, his own friends probably couldn’t get there without Sid guiding them.

Yet fifteen minutes later, Claude was dropping into the chair across the table from Sid.

“Done flirting with your professor?” Sid mumbled, glaring down at his organic chemistry textbook.

“I wasn’t flirting with Danny,” Claude rolled his eyes, opening his laptop, “He was helping me figure out what was wrong with my model.”

And Sid felt a little bad. Claude was working on an analytics project - his big research project that was essentially his entire grade for that class - and the model hadn’t been running correctly. He had been trying to work out why for the past couple of days.

“Sorry,” Sid mumbled, brushing his hand over Claude’s, “I don’t know why I said that.”

“Jealousy, babe,” Claude smirked, “you got a problem.”

“I’m not jealous,” Sid rolled his eyes, “I just… don’t think the way he acts is entirely appropriate.

“Sid, Danny’s like a brother to me,” Claude chuckled, “I’ve grown up with him. He babysat me for years. I babysat his boys - still do, expect we call it ‘hanging out’ now because Caelan is getting to the age where he would rather die than have a babysitter.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

“I don’t sound like that.”

Claude just smirked and pulled out his notebook, smiling to himself when Sid wordlessly tangled their feet together under the table.

“Wanna get dinner after we’re done?” Sid’s eyes didn’t leave his textbook.

“I’d like that,” Claude replied, jotting down whatever number his model had spit out, “We can grab Chinese and go to my place, catch the hockey game if we’re lucky.”

“Sounds good.”

+

“I wasn’t jealous,” Sid muttered as they packed up.

“Sure you weren’t,” Claude replied, pulling his coat on.

“I wasn’t.”

“I believe you.”

“No you don’t. You never do.”

Claude just smirked in response and started toward the stairs, smirking to himself as Sid rushed to catch up with him and laced their fingers together.

“I wasn’t jealous.”

“Well, you can show me just how not jealous you were after we eat. I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast this morning.”

3)

Sid stared at Geno, trying to comprehend what had just been said to him.

“What?”

“Apparently Giroux is spending his Heat with Tavares,” Geno replied, “Spent his last Heat with Stamkos, this one with Tavares, how many Alphas is he going to go through?”

“It’s not the 50s, G,” Tanger laughed, “Giroux can have as many Alphas as he wants before he settles down.”

“No Alpha would want an Omega with that reputation,” Geno replied, “Nicke isn’t like that.”

“Nicke is the least Omega Omega there is,” Tanger rolled his eyes, “And Nicke also bonded with Ovi our Freshman year.”

“Claude can share his Heats with whoever he wants,” Nicke said as he approached with Ovi right behind him and made Geno jump out of his skin.

“Although, he could do better than Tavares,” Tanger muttered.

“If Claude wants to slum with lesser Alphas, that’s his prerogative,” Nicke rolled his eyes, “If only there was a worthy Alpha.”

And Sid knew he wasn’t imagining the feeling of Nicke’s steely glare.

“I have class,” Sid stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Crosby,” Nicke caught his arm, “all you would have to do is ask.”

Sid looked at Nicke for a second before tearing his gaze away and walking away. He didn’t need Nicklas Backstrom to tell him that he could have Claude in his bed whenever he wanted - they had spent Claude’s Heats and Sid’s Ruts together for the past two years. He was pretty sure Nicke knew that, too. It wasn’t like Nicke and Claude were gossipy types, but they did get weekly coffee and they were the only two Omegas in their friend group. He knew that Nicke complained to Claude about Ovi so it would make sense for Claude to bring up… what it was that he and Sid had.

But the way Nicke had said it, had looked at him… Sid couldn’t shake that the Omega wasn’t talking about getting Claude in bed and that was something Sid didn’t want to think about.

+

Sid didn’t knock when he walked into Claude’s apartment, eyes scanning the small studio for any sign of Tavares and unsure what he would do if he found him.

“What’s up, Croz?” Claude asked carefully from where he was sitting on that damn futon that made Sid’s back hurt but Claude refused to replace because he couldn’t afford it and he refused to let Sid replace.

“Tavares,” Sid’s eyes narrowed.

“What about him?” Claude slowly stood up and walked closer to Sid.

“Geno said you were spending your Heat with him.”

“Why would Geno know that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t question his source before marching over here?” Claude raised an eyebrow and Sid felt his face flush with embarrassment, “And what were you planning to do if he had been here?”

“I... hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Sid mumbled.

“You hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Claude’s hip was cocked and he crossed his arms and Sid knew that look, “You just stormed over here in a jealous rage to do nothing?”

“You can do better than him,” Sid glared at the floor.

“Yeah?” Claude raised an eyebrow.

Sid licked lips and met Claude’s gaze, his Alpha taking over and clearly affecting Claude’s Omega as he growled, “Yeah.”

Claude whimpered in response and bared his neck for Sid, who smirked as he wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist and started to scent him.

“ ‘m not jealous,” Sid muttered, nipping Claude’s neck lightly.

“No teeth,” Claude breathed out, too distracted to call out Sid’s lie, and let himself be backed up and then lowered onto the futon.

4)

It wasn’t a secret that Ovi had been wanting a threesome for a while and that - with as….distrusting as Nicke was - the third person would have to be someone the Omega already trusted. Sid just wasn’t prepared to see Claude sitting between them in the booth at the bar, Nicke with his arms around the smaller Omega, chin resting on his shoulder, as they both listened to whatever Ovi was saying.

Sid watched as Nicke ran his hands down Claude’s arms and he felt his eyes narrow.

“Are they actually making their move?” Tanger asked, eyes wide as he joined Sid in watching them.

“Looks like Sasha wore Nicke down,” Geno laughed.

“Why does your face look like that?” Tanger asked.

And Sid rushed to school his features as he replied, “No reason.”

He tried not to glare as Ovi pulled both Omegas onto the dancefloor and the couple pressed close to Claude as they danced.

But after another couple of minutes, he slipped away. It wasn’t like he had a claim over Claude. Claude could sleep with whoever he wanted. And Sid got him during his Heats anyway, and that’s what mattered. Not that Claude HAD to spend Heats with him, it had just worked out that way for a while and Sid needed to cool down.

He walked into the thankfully empty bathroom and splashed water on his face, looking at his reflection. The man in the mirror needed to take a chill pill. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his Alpha, and was interrupted by the door opening.

“There you are,” Claude grinned as he entered the bathroom.

And Sid didn’t know what came over him, but in the next moment, he had Claude pressed against the door with Sid face pressed against his neck.

“Teeth,” Claude reminded gently, hand coming up to run through Sid’s hair as the Alpha scented him, “I came to check on you. Tanger said you seemed off.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know, ‘fine’ is code for ‘jealous’ with you, right?”

“Not jealous.”

“Right.”

And Sid didn’t even have to be looking at Claude to know he was rolling his eyes.

“I’m not joining Ovi and Nicke tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Ever.”

“Why?” Sid pulled back from Claude’s neck, “You seemed into it.”

“I like attention,” Claude beamed back, “and a certain Alpha wasn’t giving me any so I made due.”

“What about next time?”

“Ovi can barely handle Nicke,” Claude rolled his eyes, “Two demanding Omegas? No way he’d be able to keep up.”

Sid laughed and Claude smiled brightly in response.

“There it is,” the Omega’s voice was soft and fond and he pushed Sid’s hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I should probably get a haircut soon.”

“I like it this length. It suits you.”

“Do… do you wanna head back out there?”

“Hmmm,” Claude hummed, flipping the lock into place, “I’d much rather you fuck me first.”

“Here?”

“Why not? What better way to show Ovi that I’m not available?”

And Sid knew when he was being played, but his not-jealousy was running the show and Claude was a very willing Omega asking Sid to stake a claim.

5)

Sid was walking through the Quad when he tripped over himself. There Claude was, under the shade of a large Oak, head in Wayne Simmonds’ lap and clearly napping.

Objectively Sid knew he didn’t have to worry about Simmonds. The Beta was one of Claude’s best friends. 

And… Sid didn’t have any kind of claim on Claude so he had no right to be upset.

But the side of Claude on display - Claude didn’t let himself be vulnerable with a lot of people. The list could probably fit on a post-it note. And Sid liked that his name would be included on that list. And he did not like to be reminded that there were other people on the list.

He was too busy trying not to stare at them to notice Nicke and Tanger walk up.

“You’re seriously jealous of Simmonds?” Nicke’s tone was dripping with judgement - which wasn’t unusual for him, but that didn’t mean Sid appreciated having it directed at him.

“ ‘m not jealous,” Sid replied, rolling his eyes.

And he wasn’t. After all, it’s not like Simmonds could help Claude through his Heats if he tried.

“Sure you’re not,” Nicke replied, rolling his eyes and walking over to Claude, “Wake up, Giroux, we have econ!”

+

“So,” Claude walked into Sid’s room, and Sid wondered briefly if he broke into the house before remembering that Tanger had given him a key, “Nicke told me you were jealous of my nap.”

“I wasn’t jealous of your nap,” Sid rolled his eyes.

“No,” Claude grinned, climbing onto the bed and straddling Sid, “just of who I was napping on.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Sid replied, setting his book to the side and placing his hands on Claude’s hips.

“That’s not what Nicke said.”

“Despite what he and Ovi believe, Nicke doesn’t know everything.”

“Or Tanger.”

“Tanger needs to mind his own business.”

Claude just smiled softly and kissed him before getting off of Sid’s lap and laying down, “I’m tired. Class interrupted my nap.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Sid replied.

Claude hummed in response and closed his eyes.

Sid refocused his attention on his book - he needed to finish the chapter he was on by the next day - and his hand found Claude’s fluffy hair. He smiled to himself as Claude pushed into the touch and started practically purring. 

He didn’t make it much further in his reading before he gave up and laid down, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s waist and drifting off to sleep as Claude tangled their fingers together.

+1)

Sid had been dragged out by Geno to celebrate their last exams of the semester being over. And he saw red the minute he spotted Claude, pressed flush against an Alpha Sid didn’t recognize.

He didn’t know why this feeling was so white hot this time, but Sid found himself making his way over to Claude.

His growl got the attention of both Claude and the Alpha and Claude reacted to it beautifully. Sid smirked in triumph as the other Alpha held his hands up in surrender and walked away.

“Mine,” Sid’s voice was deep, his Alpha in full control as he gripped Claude’s hips and pulled him flushed against him.

“All you have to do is ask,” Claude replied, eyes bright as he looked at Sid.

“Are you mine?”

“Have been for the last few years.”

“Good.”

“Were you seriously jealous of that Alpha?”

“I’m jealous of anyone that gets near you.”

Claude smiled and pulled Sid down for a kiss, mumbling “We’re gonna need to work on that” against Sid’s lips.


End file.
